etheriaprojectfandomcom-20200214-history
Proto Onpotcor-Bacar
Proto Onpotcor-Bacar is a hypothetical ancestor language to Proto Onpotcor-Qhalqon and Proto Bacar. It's existence is controversial, due to the lack of evidence connecting the two language families other than a few apparently related words, and the fact that the two proto-languages were spoken close to each other. The language was believed to have been spoken in central Bacar around the year 5000BEA. Phonology Consonants The following consonants are believed to have existed in Proto Onpotcor-Bacar: One point against the likeliness of this language existing is the large number of plosives, which while this does match up with Proto Bacar, does not match up at all with Proto Onpotcr-Qhalqon, which only had the unvoiced plain series. However, the collapse of the aspirated stops into fricatives and then the merger of the voiced and unvoiced plosives could explain this characteristic, as well as Proto Onpotcr-Qhalqon's large and unstable fricative set. Vowels The following vowels are believed to have existed in Proto Onpotcor-Bacar: Proto Onpotcor-Bacar is believed to have the following diphthongs: * *eo * *io * *ei * *au * *ai * *ou * *ue Phonotactics Sound Changes To Proto Onpotcor-Qhalqon The following sound changes are believed to have happened between Proto Onpotcor-Bacar and Proto Onpotcor-Qhalqon. *aː > ae *eː > ea *iː > ia *oː > ao *uː > ui *eo > ea *ei > e *au > ua *pʰ tʰ kʰ qʰ > ɸ θ x χ *bʰ dʰ gʰ ɢʰ > β ð ɣ ʁ *b d g ɢ > p t k q *l > ɮ *r > ɾ *ɾ > r / syllable coda *a e i o u > ə ɛ ɪ ɔ ʊ / end of open syllables *ɴ > ŋ *nasals match POA with following stops To Proto Bacar The following sound changes are believed to have happened between Proto Onpotcor-Bacar and Proto Bacar. *pʰb bʰp > pʰː bʰː *pb gb > pː bː *ʁ > ʀ *s > ʃ *z > ʒ *ɾ > z *r > ɾ *ɬ > s / #_ *ɬ > s / {i iː e eː a aː u uː o oː}_{a e i o u} *l > ɬ *ɾ > l *f v s z ɬ x ɣ χ > fʲ vʲ sʲ zʲ ɬʲ ç ʝ ç / {e eː i iː}_ *f v s z ɬ x ɣ χ > fʲ vʲ sʲ zʲ ɬʲ ç ʝ ç / _{e i} *eo > ə *ə > əː / {ɾ f v ɬ s z x ɣ χ ʃ ʒ}(ʲ)_ *ə > əː / _{ɾ f v ɬ s z x ɣ χ ʃ ʒ} *qʰ q ɢʰ ɢ > kʰ k gʰ g / {i}_ *qʰ q ɢʰ ɢ > kʰ k gʰ g / _{i} *kʰg gʰk > kʰː gʰː *kg gk > kː gː *io > ie *ue > uo *nasals match POA with following stops *ŋ > ɴ / #_ *ŋ > ɴ / {p b t d k g q ʰ ɢ ɾ f v ɬ s z x ɣ χ ʀ ʃ ʒ m n ɴ}(ʲ)_ *χ > h *ŋ g k > ɴ ɢ q / _(ʰ)(ː)u *ŋ > ɴ / _{q ɢ} Category:Proto-Languages